


Stuck

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr: luciferprompts, established deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Somewhere mid S-4. During the case Lucifer and Chloe are stuck in a building with no way out for a few days. They have to work together as both are slightly wounded.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407214
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Stuck

It was supposed to be an easy case, caught their suspect red-handed after the first murder, and now they’re on his tail which led to an abandoned building on the outskirts of Los Angeles. Lucifer wasn’t amused at the fact that the warehouse was filthy and was ruining his leather shoes so he wasted no more time and caught up with the bastard, pinned him to the ground while Chloe supplied the handcuffs.

“Now can we get out of here? It’s too musty and I can’t think!” He then smacked the head of their suspect which earned him a frown from the Detective. “What? He was asking for it the minute he led us here. Tss.” 

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the walls started to crumble. Then the ceiling collapsed and Lucifer, ever the agile being pushed Chloe and the suspect away.

Chloe regained consciousness, coughing as the dust settled on her surroundings. Roger Edwards, their latest catch, lay face down and motionless yet seemed to be in good condition despite the obvious cuts on his face. The blonde had already secured him with the cuffs earlier so she's confident he won't be able to escape and then turned her attention towards the spot where Lucifer should have been. 

"Lucifer!" She called out. 

"Here, Detective." The consultant's voice was a little faint but he'd stand out anywhere so she carefully made her way and let his voice guide her to him. 

"There you are," Chloe sighed, somewhat relieved. 

"Here I am," He answered back playfully, downplaying the situation like always. Although he could tell his partner was worried. 

"Listen, uh, I can't move this debris on top of you," She started and paused, "and you really shouldn't move. I don't know how hurt you are and I don't want to aggravate any injuries you may or may not have sustained."

"Pfft." Lucifer huffed, "of course I could move this large piece of concrete slab with my bare hands, Detective. What do you take me for?" He replied, conveniently ignoring the part about the injuries. 

"A-are you sure? I don't recommend it," 

"Just give me a second,"

Lucifer placed his hands on either side of the debris and started pushing it off of him, grunting as he struggled to break free. Now, this would have been a lot easier if the Detective weren't around to block his invulnerability...Well, there's no use in dwelling on what should and shouldn't be. 

* * *

Earlier that day, Chloe groused when she heard her phone's incessant ringing. She blindly reached for the offending item beside the night table, reaching over Lucifer's favorite side of the bed. The Devil didn't even move an inch like he was dead to the world. And the Detective, meanwhile, tapped the green icon on her screen with one blurry eye opened and pressed it to her ears.

"Hello?" Her voice was groggy but she didn't care. 

"Detective Decker, I'm Detective Matias from the Narcotics Department," He's not even done talking yet when she interrupted.

"It's supposed to be my day-off today, Ed. Can't you get someone else?"

"Yeah, I know, Detective Decker. But we really need you to come down as soon as possible. I'm so sorry."

Chloe couldn't help but sigh in resignation. However, duty calls. 

"Alright," The blonde ran her hands over to her face and continued, "I'll be there in 45 minutes, 1 hour tops."

"Thank you, Detective."

"Don't thank me yet,"

The call dropped and another sigh escaped her. Chloe had been considering early retirement ever since she and Lucifer got together. Though at the moment, the sense of justice weighed more than a quiet life. Maybe there's a right time for that, too. Right now, she needs to get moving. And also haul the sleeping Lord of Hell along.

"Lucifer," Chloe called out and tapped him gently. "We have a case."

"Chloe, it's Sunday and our day-off. Come back to bed," The handsome British man replied with less enthusiasm, refusing to open his eyes and instead pulled his beloved then wrapped her in his arms. "The urchin is with Dan so we have the entire day to ourselves. An hour of sleep wouldn't hurt."

"Sorry, but we have to go."

"Whoever that poor chap is, is going to stay dead so might as well work during business hours, don't you think?"

"I agree. It's a special request from Monroe."

It's Lucifer's turn to sigh this time as he read the elaborate SMS from her phone. Why must Chloe be the most competent and reliable Detective LA has to offer? Why can't the other busybodies in that precinct or any other step up and do their job as well as she does? 

"You're lucky I love you this much," The prince of darkness released his wife from his embrace and sat up, stretched and yawned. He's still felt a bit dizzy after his usual 3-5 hours of sleep got rudely interrupted. 

"I'll repay you in kind for the trouble." Chloe teased and this motivated the Devil to get his ass in gear for another day of crime-solving-chasing-more-dead-end-clues on a Sunday morning.

* * *

The Lightbringer was able to remove the piece of concrete with great effort that led to his exhaustion. Although he surmised a good poker face is in order mainly due to the concerned look his wife is giving him.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Detective. Nothing that a good bath can’t take care of,” He started dusting off his Armani in the hopes that Chloe wouldn’t notice how he wasn’t getting up. But, she knew him too well.

“You’re far from okay, Lucifer,”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. The leg is definitely broken. And some ribs, too.”

“You’ve been through worse, right?” Chloe tried to downplay the situation but it’ll get messy in a few hours if they’re not found. Lucifer is probably telling the truth but not in its entirety. His pallor was noticeable and an indication of something more serious. She has to get him out of this place as soon as possible.

“Of course. ‘Tis but a scratch, Detective.”  
  
Chloe Decker fumbled for her phone and was about to call Dan when said device died. 

“Shit!” She cursed under her breath.

“Something the matter, Detective?”  
  
“My phone’s dead. Do you have yours?”  
  
The Lord of Hell frisked the inner pocket of his jacket and trousers but no phone was found.

“Hmm, must’ve left it at home.”  
  
“Great.”

“All hope is not lost, my dear. You just have to get me near the entrance and I’ll clear a path for us.”

“The building is pretty much unstable. Moving the debris may just make it worse for us.”  
  
“Hmm. I can take it, Chloe. If you get far enough away, I’ll be sure to bounce back in no time. You said it yourself, the entire structure may collapse at any time. I would not have you die like this. Never like this.”

“And you’re not allowed to die either. We need a proper plan. I could really use a phone right now. Remind me to buy an extra battery pack as a backup when we get out of here?”

“Of course, dear.”

* * *

Dan is pacing back and forth in his apartment while Trixie is getting dizzy watching him do something pointless. 

“Dad, what’s wrong?” She finally asked after the nth time. 

“Oh, nothing honey. Just do your homework.”

“Homework’s done like an hour or so ago, and it can’t be ‘nothing’. You’re burning a hole on the floor, Dad. Can you tell me what’s bothering you, please? I’m old enough. Maybe I can help.”

Dan sighed. Beatrice sounded like an adult indeed. When did his baby grow up so fast?

“I couldn’t get a hold of your Mom or Lucifer. They should have been back by now.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure they’re alright, especially with Papa there.”  
  
“What makes you think that?”

“Papa will do anything to keep Mommy safe. Plus he’s super strong.”

“I guess you’re right. It’s just that it’s not like your mom not to make contact, is all.”

“Okay. In that case, I’ll check with Uncle Amenadiel. He may be able to tell us where Mom and Papa are.” 

“How? I mean, how would he know that?”  
  
“It’s an angel thing, Dad. Don’t ask.”

“Or, I could ask Ella to track their GPS.”

“That’s no use if the phone isn’t working.”

“At least the last known coordinates, Trix.”

“Okay, Dad. Let’s do this in parallel.”

* * *

Amenadiel’s face lit up when he saw the caller id on his phone. The little girl (well, not so little anymore, apparently) always checked on Charlie and the former is more than thrilled to share his son’s progress. 

“Hi Trix, so nice to hear from you again. How ‘ya been?”

“I’m good Uncle A. But let’s skip the pleasantries for now,” 

Amenadiel’s mouth formed into a thin line. He could almost swear she’s talking like Lucifer. 

“Okay,” Was what he went with after a few seconds of deliberation. 

“I think Papa is in trouble. He and mom went to catch a criminal but Dad has yet to hear from them. I’m a little worried.”

“I’m sure they’re fine. Luci won’t let anything happen to your mother.”

“But can you please check? Mom or Papa would’ve answered if it was me who made the call. I was redirected to voicemail from both.”

“Okay. I’ll let you know if I find out anything. I’ll call you back in a few, alright?”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“No worries, kid.”

* * *

Lucifer had been wracking his brain, thinking of ways to get his wife out unscathed, if possible. However, the pesky throbbing of his leg, and ribs, basically, he’s sore all over, was making the task such a chore. 

Then, he heard a voice and couldn’t stop the look of relief on his face.

* * *

Dan received an SMS from Amenadiel.

_ >> I know where they are. Send help immediately. Kingsway factory. _

Dan excused himself to call for backup and emergency medical responders and he really wanted to tag along but couldn’t leave Trixie by herself. Before he could start pacing again, a knock on his door interrupted his thought process and he was annoyed.

However, when he answered the door and saw the person from the other end, he couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’ll watch over Trixie,” Linda said, with Charlie in tow.

* * *

“Hello, Brother,” Lucifer whispered as he answered Amenadiel’s ‘prayer’. 

“Are you in a bind, Brother? Trixie called, said she couldn’t reach both of you.”

“Much as I hate to admit it, I’m incapacitated at the moment. I require assistance and the time-stopping shenanigan would be very helpful.”

“I’ll be right there. Hang tight.”

Amenadiel informed Linda and went on his way, and landed outside of the collapsed structure. He now understood why his time-stopping power was needed. The building would cave in at the slightest movement. Lucifer must have known this and was trying to take the brunt of it and spare Chloe. 

The dark angel flew and surveyed the roof and found an opening. It’ll be tricky to fly with 3 people so there was no other choice but to literally punch their way out. 

“Luci,”

“Ahh, Brother! Thanks for coming.”

“Oh, Amenadiel. How did you find us?”  
  
“Trixie. And Luci prayed to me.”

“Praying…? I ---”

“It’s an angel thing, Detective. Don’t ask.”

“We have about 30 seconds to make our way out after I clear the path.”

“There’s no way we can make it there.”

“Oh, we can make it.” Amenadiel smiled at Chloe with such confidence and then proceeded to pave an exit for them. 

As he did, the building started to shake but with one flick of his finger, everything slowed down to a crawl except for him and Lucifer.

“Ah, it’s so nice to have a powerful angel by our side,” The devil smirked at his brother while Amenadiel playfully told him, 

“Don’t patronize me, brother. You owe me a favor. One day of Uncle Luci, okay?”

“Uughh, not that again,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. There wasn’t really any owed favors for this one. 

“I’ll move Chloe and this...dude. I’ll come back for you in a bit. Don’t go anywhere.”

The firstborn angel winked at the Lightbringer and the latter couldn’t help but roll his eyes again.

“As if I could get anywhere with this leg. Duh.”

“Okay, Luci. Be chill. Be right back.”

Once all three were secured, Amenadiel let the time go and the building caved in. 

“I’ve already texted Dan so backup should be here in a few minutes. I’ll see you both later.”

“Thank you, Amenadiel.”

“No worries, Chlo. I’ll go tell Trixie you guys are alright.”

Amenadiel flew far enough away just as the backup unis and EMTs rushed to the location. 

* * *

Lucifer couldn’t stop smiling after a couple of nurses checked on him. He asked them to sign on his cast and told them it would come off in a few hours. Chloe shook her head at the scene and then shooed the nurses away when she brandished their ring finger.

“Bye!” He waved at the last attendant and then finally looked at his wife who seemed displeased.

“Are you jealous? Don’t be. You know I cannot turn off my mojo no matter what I do, right? Besides, I’m merely thanking them for their assistance.”

“I know. And I’m not jealous. Just thankful that we got out. You know, maybe we should stop being partners at work.”

This took Lucifer by surprise. He wanted to remain partners with her at work. He doesn’t want her to resign prematurely either. 

“Don’t worry about me, Chloe. I’ll be fine. You have to be old and grey before you pass on. I’ll make sure of it. Whatever I have to do.”

“But I don’t want you to die because I make you vulnerable.”

“Then I won’t. Just leave me and get far enough away for me to heal. Okay? I know bringing justice is your passion and I’m all for it so don’t do anything drastic because of me, alright?”

Chloe sighed. She knew this would be his reaction. 

“Also, a desk job doesn’t suit you. You’re much more useful out there, with me, of course.”

“One more year, then, and I’ll turn in my badge. I think it’s finally time to enjoy being with my family.”

“Is that really what you want?”

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. We did good, Lucifer.”

“Yes, we did. Now, about that 'in-kind' favor I was promised...?”  
  
The Detective slapped her husband's arm playfully and per usual, he exaggeratingly said it was painful.   
  
Chloe made her mind up that day. She wanted to focus on her own family now. Her father would have approved. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit long because of the conversations, and I guess I was just in the mood to write. Hope you like this one.


End file.
